A vehicle body, such as that of an automobile, frequently includes a plurality of panels joined together to form the shape of the vehicle. The panel may be a body panel, a window panel, or the like. The juncture of the panels typically forms a seam, and the seam may be contained within a channel. In another example, the vehicle body may include a channel formed in the panel. Although the channel may be functionally necessary, it may be aesthetically displeasing or may provide a place for dirt, moisture or the like to accumulate. A body molding may be positioned in the channel, in order to cover the channel. One example of a body molding is a Mohican molding, which are long skinny plastic strips that covered up weld marks on the car's roof and which are disposed in the channel formed by the seam between a roof panel and a body side panel.
The body molding is typically an elongated member that includes a cover portion and a retention portion that securely holds the molding in place within the channel. While existing body moldings work well, they may be difficult to install within the channel, or may be easily dislodged from the channel. Thus, there is a need in the art for an improved body molding that is easier to install and is more positively retained within the channel formed in the body of the vehicle.